Of Wings and Wires
by she-bang-girl
Summary: The Runaways breakup and The Flock kicks Max out. Victor is left taking care of Molly, Klara, and a little mutant girl he takes in. They both end up in the same place. Love blossoms. Can it survive the flock and their 'Parents' I own nothing but my OCs.


**Of Wings and Wires**

The sins of Family

_Maximum Ride_

_Max's P.O.V_

The wind stung my eyes and made them water. At least thats what I told myself, I knew I was crying but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I was Maximum Ride. I didn't cry. But I couldn't believe it my flock, my family had kicked me out! Not only that it was Angel my baby the one who I had practically raised had led the vote _too_ kick me out! The rest of my _family_ had gone along with it. None of them had defended me, none of them had tried to stop me from leaving and _none _of them had gone with me! Not even Fang, my soul mate! To hell with saving the whole stupid world, I just wanted to die.

_'Max go to your mother's house and stay there,I promise you will find happiness' _the Voice said "Oh shut up!" I shouted into the wind. But in reality go to my mom's house sounded really really good. I could see her and Ella my half-sister and eat REAL homemade Mexican food and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and take long hot showers and have clean clothes and a soft bed! GRUMMMBLLL my stomach let its opinion be know and I agreed with it. I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. With Mom and Ella I could have a family. A real one, one that doesn't kick you out or stab you in the back. They would love me and not judge me or anything, they also wouldn't quit on me.

_'Cause family doesn't quit.'_ I told myself.

**Of Wings and Wires**

The sins of Family

_Runaways_

_Victor's P.O.V_

Molly and Klara were sobbing into my shirt and I was on the verge of crying myself as I finished reading the letter left by Chase, Gert* and Old Lace saying it was time for them to leave. They did not say where they were going. I wasn't surprised that they left, I was sad yes but not really surprised. I had been waiting for it. It had been three months since the attack on The Hostel and three months since Nico's disappearance, it had been two months since we had given up hope that she might still be alive, and one month since Karolina had left with Xavin closely following, saying that Earth held to many painful memories. I don't blame her. Now it was just Molly who was eight*,Klara who was seven*, and myself who while I looked like I was around sixteen had really only been created a few years ago. I'm a cyborg, didn't I mention that.

"Your not gonna leave are you Victor?" Molly said threw her tears. "Please don't go!" Klara added, they both looked up at me with wide tearful eyes. I got down on my knees and put my hands on there shoulders and looked into there eyes. Softly I said "I can promise you that I will _never _leave you. Either of you. You can believe that." They both nodded and wrapped their arms around my neck and hugged me tight, I hugged them back and we stayed like for while. When they finally stopped crying we separated Molly asked me a question I had been waiting for "What are we going to do now?" I stopped and looked around at the ruined Hostel. "We can't stay here" I told her "we have to go somewhere else."then Klara asked "Where?" I was glad I had an answer.

"After my mom died I went back to our house to get some stuff and I found a letter that my mom had written to me if anything ever happened to her. She told me that if I ever needed anything I could go to her step cousin's and that she would understand everything. Then she had her cousin's name, address, and picture in there along with three hundred dollars. We'll go there and then see if we can come up with a more solid plan." Molly piped up "But Victor Nico said never to trust adults." I sighed "I know Molly but Nico is not here and we really don't have much of a choice." I told them and they nodded. We started packing take as much as we could carry without looking to much like well runaways. Since technically it was the opposite, we were running to someplace.

Molly and Klara packed there things, I told them to pack light though and for the most part they did a good job of it. They pack most of the clothes they had but considering they fact they both had only about five changes of clothes this wasn't to bad then Molly packed about all of her hats plus her Harry Potter stuff and some of her favorite toys and last but not least her Doop doll. Klara packed her clothes, a whole bunch of plant and flower seeds, a few books on gardening, and a stuffed animal that I think is a duck. I had pack a few pairs of clothes and some books, some music, my CD player, my laptop, some medical supplies, some blankets, bars of soap, small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a pair of scissor, a hair brush and comb, and all the food and bottled water that was left in The Hostel which wasn't that much, and they finally almost as a after thought I took as many pens, pencils, markers, crayons, notebooks, and paper that I could find. I had a feeling that we would need them.

We searched high and low for any money to add to the three hundred dollars that my mom had left me and in the end we had $312.83. It was like we were rich but in would be enough to get us to Arizona, where mom's cousin lived. If we were careful. I had booked us three seats on a overnight train that would get us to the border of California after that we just keep making our was to her house. With our bags slung on our shoulder we started walking to the train station, Molly slipped her hand into my left one and Klara slipped hers into my right. I did not know how this is going to turn out but I know that we will face it together.

_'Cause family doesn't quit.'_ I told myself.

*_so whatcha think? Review and tell me. Though let it be known that I can not spell so it is no use telling me about spelling errors. Now for authors notes:_

_*This is kinda AU and it does not follow a time line of the Runaways so thats why Gert is alive AND Klara is in the team._

_*I changed there ages to fit my needs for the story. Don't like it? To bad._

_Thats it for now bye^o^_


End file.
